Forum:Page Templates
I'd like to try using templates that generate the whole page, starting with Weapons. Do I have the go ahead to try it? It would generate something like w:c:ghostx:Soma's_Charity_Lv_41. Uses tabber (already installed) for the main page and a page template in each subpage. The subpages or tabs would be the game(s) the weapons belong to: #PAGENAME/Mount&Blade #PAGENAME/Warband #PAGENAME/With Fire & Sword Dunno what style and layout to use, so I'll try to mimic how it looks in the game. Proposed Category Structure: (not sure if I should include the intermediate categories) * Weapons ** Weapons By Type *** Melee Weapons (?) **** One-handed Weapons **** Two-handed Weapons **** Polearms *** Ranged Weapons (?) **** Crossbows **** Bows **** Firearms **** Thrown Weapons *** Ammunition (?) **** Arrows **** Bolts ** Weapons By Damage Type *** Cutting Weapons *** Piercing Weapons *** Blunt Weapons ** Weapons By Game *** Mount&Blade Weapons *** Warband Weapons *** With Fire & Sword Weapons Possible future additions: * Weapons ** Weapons By Special Property *** Multi-mode Weapons (?) *** No Shield Weapons *** Can't be used on Horseback Weapons *** Unbalanced Weapons *** Guard Crush Weapons *** Bonus Against Shields Weapons *** Can't Block Weapons Flaviojs 15:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'd rather see an example first before I jump behind anything. And just to clarify, you are only suggesting this for the individual weapon pages, not the entire page hierarchy you listed? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:39, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::The page template would automatically add the weapon to the proper categories based on the data and template being used. I can start with only the Weapons category since the rest of the hierarchy hasn't been approved. ::Adding more categories is a simple template edit and wait for the site to update the template transclusions (done at times of low activity) or refresh the weapons page manually by editing and saving without changing anything. ::Note that I'm treating categories as if they represent a "List of CATEGORYNAME". ::I'll try making an example in my sandbox, will poke back when done. ::Flaviojs 21:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::You can check out a basic version in User:Flaviojs/sandbox#Pike. The subpages were automatically added to Category:Weapons (User:Flaviojs/sandbox would show up as Pike). :::There will be a template for the main page too (probably Template:Weapon), but it only displays the tabs and adds to the basic categories so there is no need for it right now. :::Note: a tab only appears if the subpage exist :::The 'Weapons By Type' (without intermediate categories) and 'Weapons By Game' hierarchies look particularly useful to me. :::So... what do you think? :::Flaviojs 05:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Interesting... I'm still not exactly sure what articles you want to change though. For instance, we currently have Arming Sword > One-handed Weapons > Melee weapons > Weapons, explain how all of these will (or won't) be affected by your plan. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, the idea is to have individual pages for each weapon and use categories as lists. :Other articles are fine but would be changed to plural if the name is singular (ex: Arming Sword to Arming Swords) and moved to a category that doesn't represent a list (maybe Category:Gameplay or Category:Equipment?). :Other changes are just my preferences, so would need approval: :I wouldn't display lists of weapons in the articles unless it's somehow automatically built from a category... I'm sure there are ways to do that but don't know any right now. :Instead they would have a link to the category that lists them (ex: One-handed Weapons would have a link to Category:One-handed Weapons) and links to related pages (ex: One-handed Weapons would have a link to Weapons). :Or dunno... maybe turn some pages to subpages. (ex: make One-handed Weapons a subpage of Weapons?). :Regardless of what's done in the other articles, my focus would be building the individual weapon pages. =~~ :Flaviojs 19:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Very well, then I will say go ahead and create a few and we'll see how it looks. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::What should I do about weapons that aren't sold ingame? (tutorial and arena weapons) :::Flaviojs 17:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::In my opinion, we should just ignore them. We can have a special list-type article just to give them mention if you want, but otherwise, they aren't really important enough to warrant their own pages. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd like permission to introduce the hierarchies Category:Weapons By Type and Category:Weapons By Game. :::It's gonna make my life easier when the number of weapons increase. (will go up to a few hundred?) :::Right now I'm studying multi-mode weapons to see how best to proceed. (WFAS has lots of them) :::Flaviojs 22:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, unlike many other wiki admins, I know I don't own this wiki, so permission isn't really the right word here. More like, consensus. Anyway, go ahead. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:12, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure how ammunitions should be structured. What do you think of this category layout? *Weapons > Weapons By Type **Ammunitions ***Bow Ammunitions ***Crossbow Ammunitions ***Firearm Ammunitions Flaviojs 19:15, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Looks ok to me. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure you're already aware of this, but your images of bows are a bit... lacking, shall we say. Is there any way you could get better shots of those so their strings aren't broken or completely absent? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah... I didn't add the rest of the bows because I decided to do just that. I'm gonna experiment with different graphic setting to hopefully get better results. =~~ :Flaviojs 00:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Small issue... all the these weapon pages are because they lack any links to other articles. I don't know how awkward it would be to add links, do you think you can squeeze at least one into each article without making it look bad? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:32, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Tried a couple of things and ended up making the image label a link. That should be enough to remove it from the dead end pages. Let's wait and see when the list is recached. :Flaviojs 16:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC)